


The Glass Throne of Love

by Feysand9299



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feysand9299/pseuds/Feysand9299
Summary: Aelin has a twin sister named Elizabeth. Her parents hide her in case any thing where to happen to them or aelin.  On the night of her parents murder Elizabeth was suppose to come with them but instead was told to stay with Aedion. That night when the king attacked the palace they hide they were caught and when asked who she was aedion said she was his sister that his mother keep hidden from her family and kingdom. The king then sells her to madam Clarissa. She stays there for 7 years being to most expensive and highly recommended prostitute there until one day arobynn buys her freedom in exchange for her being his while he trained her. Then after two years of that she left and joined the kings guard so she could find aedion. She was then whipped and tortured for 10 weeks as her training. the king then assigned her to protect Dorian and assigned her as captain of the guard with captain westfall. Then over the months things are going great as she befriends the prince and westfall until she realizes that she's in love with the prince. The son of the man who killed her family. Who took aedion from her. What if things get worse though what if he loves her back. At least it seems that way.





	1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the sound of Chaol betting on the door. I groan and quickly throw my armor on. I then quickly put the brunette wig on. I then open the door.

"Took you long enough captain." He says. 

"You're early captain." I reply smiling.

"We are leaving to get the assassin in about 15 minutes." 

"Do i have to come."

"He requests you again." Chaol says sassy.

"Jealous are we." I say grabbing my satchel and weapons.

"Never Dorian's a little clingy and whiny. How you've been dating for 2 years is a mystery" He says and i strap my weapons on.

"Is it now Chaol" Dorian says leaning against the door frame. He slides in as chaol smiles wide.

"Very Prince." He says.

"Alright my little princesses don't start." I say finishing bobby pinning my wig on.

"Why do you wear that thing." Dorian says.

"does it bother you." I say turning to him smiling.

"yes," he say pausing. He kneels in front of me his face inches from mine as he slides the pins out. he takes the brunette wig off and throws it across the room.

"Some of us prefer your natural hair." He whispers looking into my eyes.

"Some of us don't get what we want." I say.

"Fine, I hate to do this but as your boss and prince You are to not wear that wig today or bring it." He says getting closer.

"And what happens if I brake your rule." I purr placing a hand on his chest.

"I'll have to punish you." He says grinning wickedly.

"Oh my sweet princess, I don't get punished anymore. I do the punishing as the both of you know." I say stroking a finger up neck and chin. His eyes go to a blushing Chaol as I stand and kiss his cheek. I smile and pull my hair into a elegant bun at the crown of my head. I then throw my clock hood on and my sword. I smile walking out the door leaving a blushing chaol and a wide open mouthed Dorian. 

Once I get to the court yard the other two and talking heatedly. I shake my head and climb on my horse. They do the same abandoning the conversation. I stay in front my hand never leaving my sword.

We continue traveling Dorian, chaol talking with me in front leading. When it's almost dark i see the the forest a two miles away I look behind me and see our huge party. I sigh when Dorian moves beside me. 

"Do you always have to bring the parade."

"No, But this time yes. She's Arobynn's protege. I don't trust anyone who's been around that man."

"Well then love you won't trust me." I say frowning as we enter the outskirts of the forest.

"What."

"Dorian where do you think im from." I ask.

"I know about you and the general being cousins. I know about the brothel, I know about you and arobynn." He says causing everyone to silence over he parade. Chaol comes to my other side. 

"There was never a arobynn and me, There was arobynn and the prostitute that looked like his protege. There is a lot of things in that house that no one should have to go through." I say riding a head again. 

I shake my head as the flashbacks hit. The sound of Clarissa's whip, the smell of Arobynn's cologne. Then as if hit by a train the images flash into my head. That night, Aedion telling my goodbye, Being sold to Clarissa, My first client, My first first visit to the keep, moving into the keep, Arobynn's cologne. I gasp for air sliding my cloak off and behind me as I stop I start throwing the metal plates of my armor on the ground and pulling off the leather shirt leaving only the thin strapless undershirt and my wrap. i hold my hands to my throat. Chaol pulls me off the horse and into his arms. Dorian starts barking orders at everyone as chaol holds me in his arms as the tears stream down my face.

"It's OK, I'm here. You will never have to go through any of it anymore. I'm here." He whispers throwing his cloak over to my as he holds me in his arms stroking my hair. 

"Are you done making a scene." Dorian says. Before I know whats happening I jump up and slap him my tears stop running as anger courses through me.

"Done being a princess." I ask. 

"Lizzy i wasn't trying to upset you. It was a joke." 

"That slap wasn't, What happened to me isn't a joke. The fact that your one statement causes a panic attack isn't a joke."

"I'm sorry i've never seen you have that locked up. Chaol knew though." He says with jealousy. I grab his arm pulling him into the tent chaol follows.

"You know why chaol knows so much."

"Yes, please."

"When I started they put me in the room next right door with a adjoining door. The first night was terrible I didn't sleep. I was on edge pacing after 10 weeks of torture. So around 8 a.m. when chaol left I sleep. That night I was better me and chaol were instant friends so i was calmer. Still stayed up till he left. We got to now each other better and he started sleeping in my bed holding me. until he left and I slept. then one night thank god he had boarder patrol i thought he'd not be back. so I went to sleep at midnight. What they don't tell you is that its garden patrol not country boarder. So apparently he got back at eleven and didn't want to bother me so he he stayed in his room. That night sadly was the worse i'd had. He heard the screaming and crying and ran in there. He tried to wake me up but he only got punched. I keep Screaming. He then pinned me and woke me up when it happened i couldn't breath. The flash backs started. I could smell the Cologne, I could hear her yelling, I could feel the warm blood coming down my wrists from the cuts. I could see his shadows hovering over me. I pushed him away and throw the covers off. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried my hands on my throat clawing for air. He then pulled them away and pulled me into his arms. Telling me it was a dream telling me nothing could or would get me with him there. The thing is you can't protect someone from things that already happened." I say. 

"We've been together for 2 years why didn't you tell me."

"It's embarrassing." I say putting my leather back on.

"What else is to embarrassing for you to tell me."

"I'm dating a real jack ass." I say turning to walk out.

Chaol slides a hand into mine as a house rides up to camp. I grab my sword and run out. I then see it's the blackbeck girl. She smiles and gets off her horse. Dorian pushes past me. 

"Excuse me." He then goes to her and pulls her into a tent. I just sigh and sheath my sword. I then walk back to the tent. I grab my dagger belt and fill it. I then sigh and pause my eyes watering. Chaol stops me.

"She's here isn't she."

"Yes, And i know he's still cheating."

"What do you mean still."

"He caught them kissing 2 weeks into us dating."

"And he said."

"She was a good friend."

"So you warned him and forgave him."

"yes."

"How do you know he's still cheating."

"go check his tent." I say knowing whats going on. He then walks out as i gather more daggers.

(5 Minutes later.)

"Lizzy, I'm so so sorry." He says as he comes closer. 

I just rush out and run. I run until i get to the forest. I hear chaol and Dorian arguing. I run farther only stopping when my legs won't care me. I fall to the ground. The tears stream down my face. I then yell. I yell in anger. I yell for all his kisses. All his holds. All the night he sneaked out. All the flirting. All of his I love you's. I yell for the lies. 

(2 Hours later.)

I then sit there what feels like hours crying as the sun sinks and the moon rises high. I then walk out of the forest to see chaol sitting on the edge of the camp. I see the worry written on his face as he rushes to me pulling me into his arms. 

"When we get back i'm quitting."

"Please, reconsider. Lizzy i know you're hurt but, I love you."

"What..."

"I loved before Dorian. I loved you before that night, I loved you after everything you've been through." He say.

"Chaol there's so much you don't know."

"I don't need to know."

"Chaol, I need time. I've loved you too since we met but i need time to process everything." I say taking his hand.

"Well, not to make this awkward but we are sharing a tent."

"That's not awkward." I say leading him to the tent. I take my armor off and change into a undershirt and shorts. i lay my beg next to his. 

"Excuse me i'm going to go get my stuff. "

"It's in there with him and manon."

"I don't care besides you have all my weapons."

"You yourself are a weapon, I've seen your work." He says pointing to the claw marks across his chest. 

"That was a training accident."

"Come on i'll go with you." We walk to the princes tent. I smile and hand chaol my last dagger. I then throw the flap open ignoring manon's scream. Chaol follows in behind me. I grab my bags as Dorian scrambles out of the bed. 

"Lizzy, It's not what it looks like."

"We are getting the assassin and then i'm moving out. I will remain captain of the guard but chaol is head of your security."

"It's not what it looks like." He says. I take one of the silver chains off.

"Lizzy don't do this." He says wrapping his arms around me.

"Please," He begs. I push him off and hand chaol my bags. He hands them off his eyes never leaving me. 

"I only want to ask you something. Did you ever love me or was it just a cover to hide her from the world."

"You already know the answer." He says causing the tear in my heart to get bigger. I then walk over to manon.

"This belongs to you." I say dropping the neckless with a locket with Dorian in it and his family ring on it in her hand.

"Lizzy please." He says grabbing my arm as I start to walk out.

"It's Elizabeth or captain." I say pulling away.

"Please, Elizabeth I had to."

"You had to use me. Great thanks, Let me do you a favor then and leave before you have to again." I say pulling away. Chaol's eyes still on me.

"You still love him." Dorian asks sinking to the floor.

"I loved both of you. Now i don't know what I feel." I say pausing one last time. I then walk out . I walk into my tent and lay down. The tears sliding slowly down my cheeks. Chaol comes in a few minutes later pulling a big blanket out of my bag and lays down covering us. He turns to me towards him and wiping the tears. 

"I'm sorry Lizzy." He says.

"I'm fine. When we get back though i am going on a vacation."

"Where to."

"I don't know." 

"Will you at least help me with the assassin."

"Not unless you want me to kill her."

"Why."

"She took so much from me."

"What."

"She has taken almost every man i've loved and if i am involved She might take you."

"What do you mean taken almost every man."

I was in the keep in the study arobynn, Sam came in the study and demanded my hand in marriage. Arobynn laughed and told the man I loved that I was his and there would never be a time under his roof when i was not ever going to be his and to just go back to his assassin. Sam didn't even fight he smiled and walked out and into her arms. When I tried to stop him and yelled I loved him arobynn beat me and held me pinned to him. The thing is though I would have taken a million beatings if it were me he said good morning and good night too. If it where me who he kissed before and after every mission, Me who got to lay in his arms every night and every morning. Then when i finally moved on and started to fall for arobynn it turned out he also loved her. so i left. Only for a year ago to find out he gave Sam away to be killed to teach her a lesson but when that failed he got he arrested. A year in that camp is nothing though compared to what i've been through. She's not lost a fraction of what i've lost or been through. The only thing that will keep me from killing her is you. My love for you is the only restraint. " I say causing him to smile and pull me closer.

"You need to sleep."

"You know i can't" 

"You can. I won't let anything happen to. I'll protect you."

"You can't protect me from myself or my past."

"I will do my damnedest to try." He says pulling me closer.

"You promise to be here when i wake up and help me."

"Yes." He say kissing my head. I smile and close my eyes feeling at peace.

That doesn't last long as i shoot upright in the bed. I'm not in camp though i'm in a bed. I turn to the breathing next to me and see arobynn.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously... 

"I was in the keep in the study Arobynn, Sam came in the study and demanded my hand in marriage. Arobynn laughed and told the man I loved that I was his and there would never be a time under his roof when I was not ever going to be his and to just go back to his assassin. Sam didn't even fight he smiled and walked out and into her arms. When I tried to stop him, and yelled I loved him Arobynn beat me and held me pinned to him. The thing is though I would have taken a million beatings if it were me he said good morning and good night too. If it where me who he kissed before and after every mission, Me who got to lay in his arms every night and every morning. Then when I finally moved on and started to fall for Arobynn it turned out he also loved her. So, I left. Only for a year ago to find out he gave Sam away to be killed to teach her a lesson but when that failed he got her arrested.A year in that camp is nothing though compared to what I've been through. She's not lost a fraction of what I've lost or been through. The only thing that will keep me from killing her is you. My love for you is the only restraint. " I say causing him to smile and pull me closer. 

"You need to sleep." 

"You know I can't" 

"You can. I won't let anything happen to. I'll protect you." 

"You can't protect me from myself or my past." 

"I will do my damnedest to try." He says pulling me closer. 

"You promise to be here when I wake up and help me." 

"Yes." He says kissing my head. I smile and close my eyes feeling at peace. 

That doesn't last long as I shoot upright in the bed. I'm not in camp though I'm in a bed. I turn to the breathing next to me and see Arobynn. (377) 

Now.... 

I scream and back away to find one hand cuffed to the bed. 

"Did you think I'd stay away." 

"I prayed that you would." I say tears streaming down my face. 

"My sweet Lizzy I loved you." 

"I'm not your anything." I scream. 

"Yes, you are and you always will be. You even bare my mark of all My whores and court of assassins." 

"NO, theirs is different." I say laying a hand on her bare Left branded forearm. 

"So, you noticed." 

"Yes, Sam pointed it out." 

"You Lizzy bare the mark of the assassin royalty. Only you and me have the mark people who see it know you are under my protection." 

"I never wanted that."

"It was not an option. You are the one i wanted and choose that's why you got it after Sam choose the assassin."

"No, I am not yours. " I say.

"You were then and always will be. " he says and kisses my cheek. I recoil. He suddenly slaps me. 

"Respect is not an option." He says smiling. He then kisses me as tears gather in my eyes. I then close my eyes and hold them back.

"You will always be my Queen. I will give you the world and whoever's head you want. " he says. He then pauses and smiles as he hands me a box. I go to open it when he says.

"Starting with this one. " I pull the lid off to see the Kings leading general who tortured me's head in the box. I swallow and turn to Arobynn.

"Thank you, my love. " I say pretending.

"Come let's go I have something else for you. " he says smiling and climbing out of bed wearing his undershorts. I stand up to see I'm in only his shirt. He smiles and throws me a pair of undershorts. I slide them on and follow him as he takes my hand. He leads me to a secret room. I follow him and see a bunch clothes, perfume, jewelry, and make up.

"they are all your size and favorites. " he says. I then go and look. He comes up behind me.

"Forgive me please, I'm yours if you'll have me. I will walk over hot coals, lay on pins, slay anyone you want me to. Please be my Queen." He whispers. I smile knowing all this is a game. 

"Bring me her alive and breathing." I say smiling and moving through the clothes.

"You know that's impossible. I will give you anything for you to be mine."

"Once she's mine you will be too." I say smiling turning in his arms and gripping his chin. I move closer my lips an inch away from his and give him a small kiss.

"Fine but please stay until I steal her from the castle."

"Okay but I will be treated like a queen, not your whore." I say and walk off before he can answer.

"What did you do with the captain." I ask as I get dressed.

"He's with the prince." He says watching as I slide on a pair of tight trousers and a loose long sleeve shirt that comes just above my navel. I then slide on my brown knee-high riding boots.

I then walk out of the room and walk to the study. I sit at the desk and look through everything. I start reading when arobynn sits on the desk with a smile. 

"You look great behind the desk but one has to wonder what you look like on it." He whispers. 

"Give me her and I'll show you." I say. Shock appears in his eyes and he walks out of the room quickly with a smile.

I smile and lysandra walks in. She throws a letter on the desk quickly and masks her face. I see my name written on the letter written in Arobynn's old body guard Wesley's hand writing.

"Shut the doors." I say. She does and sits across from me. 

"He was my true love." She says.

"He killed him didn't he." I ask.

"Yes, after Wesley killed the crime lord. Arobynn said it was required to keep the business with the new one but I think he only did it because I loved him." She says. 

I open the letter and read it. It tells me all the things that arobynn requested be done to Sam and He sent her to the slave mines and set up the idea of the prince using me by telling the king he needed a cover story and who to make it. He tells me that he knew her and I were sisters and that's why he keeps us apart. He says arobynn was hired to kill her parents and her sister. He lastly says that he knew who I was the moment he heard I was being sold to clarissa and bought me that's why before 15 I was given to arobynn. 

After I finish the letter I scream on the inside. I slide the note in my dress pocket as arobynn comes in.

" She's at the castle and everyone is looking for you."

"Then Bring her here."

"I can't."

"Or won't." I say annoyed and dying on the inside as he spies lysandra.

"I see you two troublemakers have reunited."

"Yes, she's my only childhood friend."

"That's not true you have all the guys." He says smiling.

"The old creepers." I say laughing. I then stand and go to walk past him. His arm shoots out his hand on my bare stomach tracing the huge scar.

"I want to hear all about you got this and the back ones." He says.

"Training and weeks of endurance." I saw walking past to the training room where a year old 16 boy sits sharpening weapons.

"You still fight like shit." I ask smiling. He instantly perks up and smiles.

"You still talking shit." He asks standing and giving me a hug.

"God it's been years." He says.

"You've grown up." 

"Things have been so different with out you."

"It's only been 3 or 4 years." I say smiling.

"Wow your old." I say smiling.

"Oh shut up."

"You mad I got better skills than you." He says smiling.

"Oh please. I've been training for all these years." I say backing up.

"Ready to prove it." 

"Aren't I always." I say pulling out my sword and getting into possession


End file.
